Let Me Catch You
by Noizchild Johnson
Summary: Sakura ends up in an abusive relationship with a sex addict. She runs to Naruto for comfort. But how far will he go to protect her? M for later chapters. Naru Saku and Saku OC
1. Prolouge

Summary: Sakura ends up in an abusive relationship with a sex addict. She runs to Naruto for comfort. But how far will he go to protect her?

Let Me Catch You

This love has taken its toll on me. She said Goodbye too many times before. And her heart is breaking in front of me. I have no choice, cause I won't say goodbye anymore.

This love has taken its toll on me She said Goodbye too many times before And her heart is breaking in front of me I have no choice cause I wont say goodbye anymore

ThislovehastakenitstollonmeShesaidGoodbyetoomanytimesbeforeAndherheartisbreakinginfrontofmeIhavenochoicecauseIwontsaygoodbyeanymore

Prologue

They say love hurts. It can twist your mind and ruin you. Soon, you are left with nothing but an empty shell and broken dreams. But, what happens when love becomes obsession? And then what happens when obsession becomes madness? And madness to cruelty? Then, everyone suffers. Including those who try to help the victims. Haruno found herself in the cruel trap of "love" with Toru. It was summer at first. Then, winter set in hard and fast. This winter dragged on for years. Then, it lightened. Uzumaki became Haruno's life support and shield. But how much was too far? Then, a premature spring of an uneasy bloom of yellow roses was planted along with Haruno's baby. But who planted the roses and her baby, Toru or Uzumaki? Most of the roses didn't bloom that year. Only two of them survived. This is what would happen to Haruno, Toru, and Uzumaki.

Next Chapter


	2. Just Another Day

AUTUMN

(Before we go on, Naruto and co. are 18 in this story. And yes, I am using Maroon 5's "This Love" lyrics in the story. I only own Katsuya.)

Just Another Day

IwassohighIdidnotrecognizeThefireburninginhereyesThechaosthatcontrolledmymind 

The colored leaves lie on the cold wet ground of the forest. Autumn nights were always dull to most people. Everything was just dead and boring at this time. Naruto sat in the woods. He couldn't sleep for some reason. Something bothered him. What it was, he wasn't certain.

"Naruto-kun, help!" he heard someone scream out. The young man looked up. That was Sakura's voice and there was no mistake in it! She sounded weak and afraid. Sakura seriously needed his help and badly. But where was she? All Naruto could see was pure cold darkness.

"Naruto-kun, help me!" Sakura called again. "Where are you?" Naruto yelled back. She didn't answer him. "I'm scared Naruto-kun!" she cried again. "He'll be back! I don't want to die this time! Help me, Naruto!" "Just tell me where you are!" Naruto yelled back. "I can't see you!" "OH NO! HE'S HERE! HE'S HERE! NARUTO-KUN, I NEED YOU NOW! HELP ME!" Sakura screamed. Naruto frantically looked around. Where was Sakura? "SAKURA-CAN!" he called out. "WHERE ARE YOU?" There was only dead silence now.

Naruto awoke in his bed in a cold sweat. He had this nightmare every single night. Still, Sakura's boyfriend was violent at times, but she told him not to interfere. Naruto respected her decision, but he couldn't help but to worry about her. Pretty soon, he would break his own promise.

Next Chapter


	3. Everyday is Exactly the Same

Everyday is Exactly the Same

WhisperedgoodbyeandshegotonaplaneNevertoreturnagainButalwaysinmyheart

Sakura

I peeked out the window real late at night. I hid under our summer sheets near the closet so Katsuya wouldn't see me through the window. I feared him every second. Even when he was sober he was a dangerous man. But his drunkenness, that's what I feared the most. Katsu-kun would beat like a dog and then claim he never touched me when he was sober again. On the surface, Katsuya and I were the perfect couple. But we fought constantly. He even rapes me every night when he is drunk.

Why did I date Katsuya in the first place? After Sasuke-kun left, I was heart-broken. Even though Katsuya was worse than Naruto at the time, he and Naruto comforted me. In time, I realized that Katsu-kun was just like Sasuke-kun and that's what attracted me at to him. Naruto and I often argued about me new closeness to him. Naruto told me countless of times that this was a bad idea and I would suffer greatly for it. I told him he was just jealous and Katsuya was more than what he would ever become. Now, I wish I had never said that. Because now I see Katsu-kun for his true nature. I live in fear everyday.

Then, I saw a figure swaying closer. My heart raced in terror. Katsu-kun was home now. I knew to stay away from him when he was drunk. When he was drunk, Katsuya was a different person. One time when he was drunk after an argument, Katsu-kun came upstairs to our room, yanked me out of bed, and threw me to the ground. I pushed myself to sit up in pain. When I opened my eyes and saw him, Katsuya's eyes were blood red and glassy. Soon, we were **fighting**.

"_All right, bitch! Tell me the truth! You've been with another man, haven't you? HAVEN'T YOU!" he slurred out. "I don't know what you are talking about!" I yelled back. "DON'T LIE TO ME YOU WHORE!" Katsuya yelled. "I KNOW WHEN YOU'RE LYING!" "I've been faithful to you for three whole years!" I cried out. "Why would I cheat on you now?" "LIAR!" Katsuya screamed. Then he threw a bottle of sake at me. I ducked quickly. Katsuya stepped closer and I crawled away as fast as I could. I was finally able to stand up and run. But, he began to chase me around the house. "GET BACK HERE, YOU SLUT!" Katsu-kun yelled. Then he grabbed me by the shoulder, pulled me down, and beat me until I was out cold. He was more advanced into skills than I was. Katsu-kun could pin his prey down as long as he liked and beat them to death. The last thing he to me before I fainted was, "Stupid whore!"_

Why do I stay with him? I love him and I want to save him from his self-destruction. Where others see a monster, I see a man begging for help. Naruto still tries to help me, but I try to keep him away from Katsuya because I don't want him to die. Naruto almost died to protect me from Katsu-kun. I just can't have him risk his life again. I just can't! I would never forgive myself if either of them died.

"SAKURA!" Katsuya yelled from downstairs. I kept silent and still. Maybe he won't find me. The footsteps grew louder and louder. I grabbed my dragger and held it close. I hate to use it on him but it's going to be him or me tonight. I refuse for it to be me. Then, the footsteps stopped. "SAKURA!" he yelled again. "COME DOWN HERE NOW!" I won't go down there; I'm not getting beaten tonight. "IF YOU DON'T COME DOWN, I'LL GO UP THERE!" he slurred out. I clinched the dragger tightly. Here he comes! I heard him thumping loudly up the stairs. I just had to lie still and then ambush him.

But then, it all stopped. I froze. What was going on? I slowly crawled out from the sheet… only to find him standing over me. How did he get up the stairs unheard by me? He was too drunk to use any skills to do so. Now, I was terrified to move. Katsu-kun just laughed and beat me repeatedly with the sake bottle. All I kept do was beg for mercy and try to duck. My love just laughed and kept beating me. I finally blacked out again. This is how most of our nights together end.

Next Chapter


	4. Polly

Polly:

ThislovehastakenitstollonmeShesaidGoodbyetoomanytimesbeforeAndherheartisbreakinginfrontofmeIhavenochoicecauseIwontsaygoodbyeanymore

Katsuya

I sat in the living room in a daze. My head was aching badly. I felt so sick. I'm sure I hurt Sakura-chan again. Sometimes I remember what I did to her while I was drunk. Sometimes I don't. Either way, I feel so guilty about it. Every time we fight, I storm off in anger and go to the nearest bar open. Alcohol has consoled me since I was thirteen. It is like me other girlfriend. But the problem is a drink for me turns into six or seven whole bottles. When I get drunk, I turn lusty and violent. I am so violent that even Sasuke and Kakashi avoid me when I'm drunk. Sakura is the only one who has the heart to stay with me when I had too much to drink. I guess I drink to forget about Okichi. I can never forgive myself for what I did to her. It wasn't my fault! It wasn't my fault!

Then, I heard footsteps. I could tell it was Sakura-chan. She was heading to the kitchen to make breakfast for us. I hated to see face after whatever I did to it last night. It would just tear me up inside. Seeing my damage to her would be like seeing an angel after a war with a devil. Well, time for some damage control.

"You know baby," I began in a loud voice. "Today is the day to start over. So let's forget about our fight we had yesterday and kiss and make up." I heard water running from the sink. She was trying to tune me out. "I really am sorry!" I called out. I still didn't get an answer. My love didn't seem to believe me. I became angry as usual. Sakura-chan used to forget on the bat and we would be hot and heavy again. But lately, she stopped believing me. I clinched my chopsticks tightly. "HEY BITCH!" I yelled. "I AM APOLOGIZING TO YOU! SAY SOMETHING!" Then, the water cut out abruptly. Now, she was mad too. Here comes another fight. "You always say that!" Sakura yelled. "But it's always the same story! We just end up back where we started! Nothing changes! You're not really sorry! You just say that to make stay!" That really pushed it for me. I rose to my feet, stormed into the kitchen, and grabbed my love by the wrist violently and flung her against the wall. "WATCH YOUR TONE WITH ME, YOU WHORE!" I snapped. Instantly, I felt her trembling in my hand. I looked at her face. Sakura looked as if she was going to cry. I did it again! I scared her. Why did I always end up doing so to her? She didn't deserve to fear me. Sakura-chan didn't want that and neither did I. I had become a heartless monster to her. We never had this problem before. We used to be loving and understanding to each other. Now, everyday was hell and winter for us.

I let go of Sakura-chan's wrist. "I'm sorry." I said to her. "I'm a lousy boyfriend." Sakura-chan then hugged me. "That's not true." she said. "You just need help. I won't leave you." Usually, that would cheer me right back up. But that reliable remedy failed me. "Thanks." I said miserably. Then I lightly pushed her away and became heading out. Sakura-chan watched. "Where are you going?" she cried out. "Just leave me alone, okay?" I yelled. "You're being a pest!" Then I slammed the door behind me.


	5. Mr Brightside

Mr. Brightside

ItriedmybesttofeedherappetiteKeephercomingeverynightSohardtokeephersatisfied

Naruto

I can't take it anymore! I refuse to see Sakura-chan in misery anymore! Sure, I promised to stay out of her life with Katsuya. But now, enough is enough. If I have to go another fucking day seeing Sakura-chan with cuts and bruises all over her body, I swear I'll kill that bastard! Boyfriend or not! Grrr! Damnit! I'm sick of seeing Sakura-chan walk in hell with that son-of-a-bitch! Sasuke was more respectful of her.

I had made up my mind. I was going to save Sakura-chan from Katsuya. Knowing that bastard, he was out drinking or with some young hooker that he picks everyday. So this was a perfect opportunity. I quickly headed out the door to their house. As I walked, I remembered the torture I had witnessed. Sakura-chan always ran to me every time Katsuya did something to her. I held her for hours at a time. She cried and cried until she fell asleep in my arms. I wanted to kill him for doing this to Sakura-chan. She deserved better!

I began to speed up to their house. I was on a mission. Sorry Sakura-chan. This is one promise I have to break!

I made it to their house. I could see Sakura-chan from the window. She was sitting on the kitchen floor crying like usual. It tore me up inside. Yet, I felt stronger to carry out my mission. I found the door unlocked and opened it. Here goes! I quietly walked into the house.

Sakura-chan looked up at me when I made it to the kitchen. I kept still for a few seconds. "Hi, Sakura-chan." I said softly. She instantly became afraid. "What are you doing here?" she asked. I slowly stepped closer and sat beside. I saw a red mark on Sakura-chan's wrist. I picked up her wrist and looked it closely. Sakura-chan watched me. "He grabbed you, didn't he?" I asked. She nodded. I became angry again. How dare he pull brutal tactics on a nice girl! I ought to strangle that bastard for hurting Sakura. That asshole is not a human, he's a beast!

Then, Sakura-chan laid her head on my lap. I was startled at first. But then I relaxed. Sakura-chan just cried in my lap. I lightly stroked her lovely hair. "I have failed!" she cried out in my lap. I was confused. "What do you mean?" I asked her. Sakura-chan looked up at me. "I have stayed with Katsu-kun to save him from himself." she wailed. "But there has been no change! It has just been getting worse and worse!" I toughen up. "I hate to say it, but Katsuya is a lost cause." I replied bravely. I froze instantly. I feared Sakura-chan would yell at me for telling the truth. But instead she asked, "Do you really think so?" "Yes." I answered strongly. She hugged me tightly. I just held her in my arms.

"What should I do?" Sakura-chan asked me. I held my tongue tightly. How could I answer her without pushing any choices on her? "I don't know." I said at last. "I just don't know." Sakura-chan just stayed in my arms after that. My mind was made up now! I decided to protect Sakura-chan, no matter what! Let Katsuya try and kill me for my duty! If he hurts her, he'll pay for it with his life! If not, I'll die before he kills her! I lightly kissed Sakura-chan on the head. "Don't worry, Sakura-chan," I murmured. "I won't let him hurt you anymore!"

Next Chapter


	6. Give Me Novacaine

Give Me Novacaine

KeptplayinglovelikeitwasjustagamePretendingtofeelthesameThenturnaroundandleaveagain

Katsuya

I disappeared down to Red Light Alley. This alley was well hidden from the rest of village. This was where I could unwind and think straighter. Sakura-chan didn't like when I disappeared here for hours at a time. If I did come to Red Light Alley, one or both of us would have been dead by now. This was my paradise. Ren and black lanterns swung from ahead. Old men sat outside the bars gambling. Girls of different ages were standing outside of the old houses waiting for new one-day husbands to service. Some I liked and others I didn't pay any attention to. They all knew who I was too well. I knew the girls here too well to. A couple of them almost cost my relationship with Sakura-chan. One girl winked at me and I blew a kiss back to her. Erotic perfumes filled the air. I felt dizzy with their lusty scent already. Why couldn't Sakura-chan smell like these perfumes every time I walk home? Things would by much easier for us both in the bedroom.

I made it to the Tea House. The Tea House was a whorehouse. Twenty-eight girls lived here. Out of all of the houses in this alley, The Tea House was my favorite house. It was like a naughty version of the Floating World. The owner sat out on the porch drinking green tea. She was dressed in a long red silk kimono with a gold obi. Her short sandy-colored hair was neatly pinned back. Her face would be perfect without the soft wrinkles on it. She was a naughty old lady who hit on young fellas like me. I took Naruto down here two years ago. The owner hit on him and he left instantly. She didn't understand why because guys usually laugh at her flirtation. I couldn't ask the question either. "Hey there, sunny!" the owner called out to me. I grinned. "Hey doll." I said back. "Still with that girlfriend of yours?" she asked. I nodded bitterly. Keiko, the owner, knew about my hang-ups with Sakura-chan. She thinks I should leave her. Keiko saw the sour look on my face. She knew I didn't like talking about Sakura-chan or our fights here. "Ocha's waiting for you upstairs." she said somberly. "Great." I replied as I tried to sound happy. Then, I headed inside.

Ocha was waiting for me in our room. She was sitting on the bed dressed in a short silk dark green kimono and a silk black obi. Her front was open and revealing her lacy black bra. Her tan silk pantyhose covered her soft slender legs. She didn't have her make-up on yet but it didn't matter. The mere sight of her aroused me. Ocha was everything Sakura-chan wasn't. She had bigger breasts, thicker lips, tighter ass, dangerous curves, and risky in bed. She was my favorite hooker in the Tea House. Why couldn't Sakura-chan be more like Ocha? Our relationship would be perfect.

"You're here." she greeted. Then she rose to her feet and embraced me tightly. "Yeah." I said gloomily. I breathed in her sensual perfume. Usually, that would cheer me up. But it wasn't working today. Ocha could sense it. "What's wrong Panda bear?" she asked seductively. "That Sakura girl making you blue?" I nodded. "Aw," Ocha cooed. "Come to bed with me and we'll talk about it while I freshen up." "All right." I said pitifully. "Good." she said.

I sat on the black and white silk-sheeted bed and Ocha sat at her oak vanity desk. I sighed heavily. "Sakura-chan and I got into another fight this morning." I began. "Did you try to apologize like I took you?" Ocha asked as she put on her lip paint gracefully like an artist. "Yes," I answered. "Yes what?" she cut in sharply. "Yes mistress." I replied. Our relationship was a sadomasochist one. She was the sadist and I was the masochist. I tried to get Sakura-chan into S&M to make things in bed exciting but she backed out on me. "It didn't work this time. She didn't believe me. I grabbed her violently and yelled at her again. I freighted her and felt bad for it. So, I came here." I confessed. "I don't understand it." Ocha said as took out the gold hairpins in her hair and let it fall to her back. I looked up confused by her statement. "Understand what?" I asked. "Why do you stay with her?" my love slave asked as she began brushing her long black hair. "Leave her and come spend more time with us. She just holds back a manly man like you. The other girls and I miss you." I sighed again. "As much as I wish I could," I spoke up. "I just can't leave her…" "Because you love her." Ocha said as she put blush on her soft cheeks. "Yeah" I answered.

Ocha always got me. Why couldn't Sakura-chan be just like her? Ocha understood me perfectly and she always met my sexual needs. Sakura-chan used to satisfy me in bed but the only time we sleep together is when I'm drunk and she's half-asleep. "Sakura-chan's not like you," I went on. "You understand me and you do things in bed she never dreams of doing. Sometimes I wish Sakura-chan was just like you." Ocha finished freshening up and came over to me. I stared deep into her deep bluish-grey eyes. She was clearly ready for some action. Her thick red lips were teasing mine for a hot passionate kiss. "That is why girls like me exist," Ocha said like a temptress. "We provide an escape for men trapped in their miserable lives. Without us, suicide rates would be even higher than they already are. Do you follow me?" I nodded as if I was under a trance. My love mistress smiled like Satan. "Good," she hissed. "Now, what would my dirty boy like today?" I swallowed hard. "Control and own me!" I said bravely. Ocha smiled deepened. She lightly pushed me onto my back and climbed on top. She lightly and slowly slid off my shirt. My body grew tense with delight. Ocha leaned in close to my ear. "Wise decision." she whispered. Then she lightly licked my ear. That finally broke me. I couldn't hold my sanity anymore. I needed more. I had to have more. Ocha grinned at the effect she had on me and she continued her work. This was my novocain in life.

Next Chapter


	7. She Will Be Loved

She Will be Loved

ItriedmybesttofeedherappetiteKeephercomingeverynightSohardtokeephersatisfied

Naruto

It had been months since I last saw Sakura-chan. I often checked on her when I could. So far, I didn't need to jump in yet. Winter was harsher than ever this year. Only that was missing was the snow. I lied in bed unable to sleep because of the cold. My house was so cold because the heat broken. Damnit, why haven't the repairmen been by here? I called them three days ago and I haven't heard from them since. One more day of this and I'll fix it myself.

Then, I heard a knock at my door. I sat up instantly. Who is that at this hour? I got out of bed and walked to the door. I was startled to see Sakura-chan here after I opened the door. She looked as if she had been crying again and beaten up. She didn't have any shoes on and her nightgown was bloody and torn. Sakura-chan looked afraid. At first I thought I was dreaming. But when I blinked hard, I realized, that Sakura-chan was actually here in front of me! "Sakura-chan," I spoke up in shock at last. "What you doing here?" She didn't answer. She just collapsed into my arms and breathed in heavily. I held her close and took her inside.

I managed to find a clean shirt for Sakura-chan to wear instead of her torn nightgown. She sat on my couch as I heated green tea for us both. She always ran to me every time Katsuya hurt her anyway. I guess I was the only person she could turn to now that Sasuke was gone. But now I hold to keep my promise to myself no matter what. Sakura-chan trembled as she sat and stared at her cup. "They took him." she said at last. I froze but didn't speak. "Katsu-kun got arrested for another bar fight." Sakura-chan went on. I tried to conceal my anger. That dumb-head was either beating up Sakura-chan, drowning himself in booze, out with hookers, or spending time in jail. I could just imagine the shame Sakura-chan dealt with everyday. "For how long?" I asked after I took a sip. "Three months this time," she answered. "I couldn't just stay and wait for him again. That's why I came here." I gently laid my hand on her shoulder. "I'm here for you, Sakura-chan." I murmured. She eyed my hand.

The next moment sealed our fates to come. "Naruto-kun," Sakura-chan spoke. "Yes?" I asked. "Promise me you'll never desert me." she whimpered out. I was blown into shock. She **never** asked this of me. But I had to answer. I moved my hand to her lap. "I promise!" I said boldly. Then, Sakura-chan leaned in and held me for dear life. I was stunned at first. Had that asshole damaged her that much? I decided to stay with my oath to protect her from him. I held her in my arms tightly. Sakura-chan finally broke down and cried against my chest. My ambition grew higher. Now, Katsuya was really going to pay for all of the torture he put my Sakura-chan through. Now was the time for payback! Sakura-chan spent the rest of the night in my bed with me. I guessed it was because if something happened, I would be right here. The winter may have been harsh this year but soon, it would be shorten unexpectedly.


	8. Mrs Robinson

Mrs. Robinson

(Note: I forgot to say in the last chap., but it is winter now. My mistake. -;;)

KeptplayinglovelikeitwasjustagamePretendingtofeelthesameThenturnaroundandleaveagain

Naruto

I awoke to the smell of cooking the next morning. Curious, I headed down to the kitchen. I found Sakura-chan making breakfast. I was in awe with her. The white t-shirt fit perfectly on her body. I instantly became aroused by that curves of her breasts, bottom, and hips through it. Her short pink hair added to her charm. I had to use all of my self-control not to grab her cheeks. Katsuya raped her constantly, so Sakura-chan was afraid of sexual advances by anyone. It would take long for her to recover again.

Sakura-turned to me. "Ohayoo," she said cheerfully. I was taken-aback by her mood. This was the first time I saw her truly happy. It made me feel proud. "I made your favorite," Sakura-chan chirped. "Ramen." That really made my morning.

Sakura-chan and I ate breakfast together. I began to wonder a few things about her. How long was she staying? Why was she still with Katsuya? I decided not to ask her however. I didn't want to sound like Sakura-chan wasn't welcome. "I might stay until Katsuya gets home." Sakura-chan spoke up. My eyes grew big. She just said his real name. Was she falling out of love with him now? I didn't know what to say.

"I still care about him," Sakura-chan went on. "But I'm beginning to wonder if it's worth it…" I reached out and touched her hand. "That's your decision," I said in a low voice. "But you know what I think about that asshole." Sakura-chan actually smiled. "_There you go._" I thought happily. Seeing her smile again was the real prize to my mission. "Would you like some more ramen?" Sakura-chan asked at last. "Yes!" I exclaimed. Sakura-chan tittered. "Okay then." she said. Then my angel rose to her feet and went to the stove. I sat back in my chair in bliss. I smiled as I thought about these next three months with her. It would be nice to have a woman around the house. Sakura-chan was an angel to mw now. Suddenly, the house wasn't so cold anymore.

Next Chapter


	9. M'Aidez

M'Aidez IwassohighIdidnotrecognizeThefireburninginhereyesThechaosthatcontrolledmymind 

Sakura

I decided to clean Naruto-kun's house while he was out. I always cleaned the house for Katsu-kun. He doesn't even appreciate that of me. When ever I clean always find lacy panties that weren't mine. Every time I confront him about them, I end up cleaning up bloodstains off the floor and walls. I hate him for his problems.

I cleaned Naruto-kun's things like I was looking for something. He was good to me but this was a habit of mine. I would have to learn to trust again. Katsu-kun had damaged me too much.

Once I was done, I went into the bathroom to change clothes. I found a long black and pink dress was hanging up for me. I instantly recognized it. This was the dress Naruto-kun bought for me last year. Katsuya was angry with me for having it. He accused me of cheating, beat me, and took the dress. Naruto-kun must have stole it back and kept it. I was glad he did.

I slid on the dress. It still fit me perfectly. I really liked it. I felt sexy in this dress. I fixed my hair and looked in the mirror. Before when I looked in the mirror, I saw a defenseless woman. Now, that image had changed.

I rested on the couch for a while. The thought Naruto delighted me. He was so kind to me. Last night when we slept in each other's arms, I felt so safe with him. Soon, I realized something. I was in love with Naruto. I wanted to be with him forever.

But there was still a problem. Katsuya would be released in three months. And then what? He would kill Naruto and me, feel guilty for it, and then kill himself. I put my knees to my chest. Either path I took, I lost. I was miserable with Katsuya and I was trapped as property to him.

Then, the door opened. I looked up and Naruto walked in. My heart raced in sweet despair. "Hi, Sakura-chan." he greeted me. I flew off the couch, embraced Naruto-kun tightly, and kissed him hard on the lips. He was shocked, I didn't doubt that. But I didn't care. I wanted Naruto-kun so badly. When I pulled away, I saw the confused look on his face. "What was that for?" Naruto-kun asked me at last. I kept silent at first. Then, I swallowed hard and replied: "It's just a greeting, Naruto-kun. I'm going to rest for a while." Then, I walked upstairs to bed.

Next Chapter


	10. Set Adrift on Memory Bliss

Set Adrift on Memory Bliss

ThislovehastakenitstollonmeShesaidGoodbyetoomanytimesbeforeAndherheartisbreakinginfrontofmeIhavenochoicecauseIwontsaygoodbyeanymore

Naruto

I just stood still. She… just kissed… me… I felt my face turn red. It was clear now. Sakura-chan was in love with me. Katsuya would be pissed off now. All the more to carry out my mission.

Then a tender thought came to me. I was seeing Katsuya's face when Sakura was AWOL. Serves the bastard right! He had something good and chose to abuse it. I laughed to myself at the thought.

Soon, I became serious. I t was too early to celebrate. Sakura-chan still needed me. The battle had just begun. I headed up the stairs to my room. Sakura-chan was lying asleep on my bed. It was tempting to make a move on her. But in doing that, I would be just like that asshole. So I just covered her with the thick blanket and sat on a chair nearby. I spent the whole afternoon watching Sakura-chan as she slept.

I waited as Sakura-chan awoke later that night. She saw me sitting in front of her. "Ohayoo." I addressed her. "Did you sleep well?" Sakura-chan nodded. I smiled at her. "About that kiss earlier today," I began. I saw her blush wildly. "I'm sorry to have done that and it won't happen again! I…" she cried out. I lightly put my finger to her lips. "I didn't mind it," I told her in a low voice. "You are free to greet me like that as you want." Sakura-chan's eyes grew big. "Really?" she asked in disbelief. I nodded solemnly. "Uh, well…" my angel began again. "Can I kiss you now?" "Sure!" I exclaimed. Sakura-chan gave me a light kiss on the lips this time. I kissed back and lightly pushed her onto her back.

I ached to touch and taste her in anyway. I slid my hand into her dress and felt along her soft breasts. I would have moved further down if Sakura-chan hadn't grabbed my wrist and broke off the kiss. I stared into her eyes. She looked like a scared and lost child. "I'm not ready for this!" she seemed to say. I then remembered about all of the rape and abuse Katsuya did to my angel.

I climbed off of Sakura-chan and lied beside her. "Gominasai Sakura-chan." I murmured. "I'll take things slow." Sakura gave me a little smile. She cuddled close to me and fell asleep again. I smiled as I pulled the blanket over us. A man could get used to this.

Next Chapter


	11. Wicked Game

Wicked Game

ThislovehastakenitstollonmeShesaidGoodbyetoomanytimesbeforeAndherheartisbreakinginfrontofmeIhavenochoicecauseIwontsaygoodbyeanymore

Sakura

A month had past. I had opened up to Naruto-kun more and more each day. Our kisses became sweeter. Even though we were close again, I was still nervous of going further. I wouldn't let him see me naked. I was still scared of sex. But one night would change everything.

I had just come in from shopping. Naruto-kun was waiting for me outside. I was wondering what he wanted.

"Sakura-chan." Naruto-kun addressed. I kept still. He moved closer to me and lightly kissed me on the lips. I felt uneasy at first then I kissed back. Naruto-kun took me into his arms tenderly. I felt nervous. My guardian leaned in close to my ear. "I love you Sakura." he whispered. I shut my eyes and nodded. "I have something for you." Naruto-kun whispered. Then he took my hands and led me into the house.

We made it to his room. Naruto-kun sat me onto his bed. I silently panicked.

"I know you are scared of sex," he began. "But that's because you forgot what it was really like." My fear subsided. "What is it like?" I asked. Naruto-kun smiled sweetly. He moved in closely to me. "I'll be gentle with you like a virgin." he whispered. I began to relax. "Okay." I whispered. "There you go." Naruto-kun whispered back. Then he kissed on the lips lightly. I lost my fear quickly. Something else took its place.

I instantly lied back. I let myself go into a sea of kisses. Naruto-kun climbed on top. He slowly slipped his tongue into my mouth. Shock passed through me quickly. This was warm and loving. Katsuya was never like this. I had that old fire burning again. I thought it was gone forever. But now I had discovered it again.

I instantly slid off Naruto-kun's shirt. I was blushing wildly at the sight of his body. He had become charming over the years. One smile from Naruto-kun and any girl's knees would turn to jelly. Naruto-kun untied my black obi. I became afraid again. What if I wasn't ready for this ride again?

Naruto-kun began to take my dark blue cotton kimono off. I quickly grabbed his wrists to stop him. I eyed him nervously. "It's okay," my guardian said in a low voice. "I will be gentle with you." I hesitated at first. Then I let go and let him finish.

Naruto-kun finished stripping me slowly. I began to relax again. Naruto-kun began to slide off his pants. I instantly lost my fear for good this time. I wanted him to make love to me now! Passion was beyond control in my body now. I reached forward and touched his rod. Naruto-kun was hard and throbbing. Katsuya used to be like that…

I drew back my hand quickly as I blushed. I felt embarrassed for touching him like that. Naruto-kun just chuckled and lightly spread my thighs apart. "You're still a virgin to me." he whispered. Then, my guardian entered into me and began his work.

For once in two years, I felt pleasure. I held onto Naruto-kun tightly. He started off slow and then sped up. That was the difference between Katsuya and Naruto-kun. Katsuya made love to me violently. Naruto-kun made love to me tenderly yet forcefully. I felt like a woman and not an animal for once. I wanted this moment to last forever.

At last, Naruto-kun spilled his sweetness into me as he came. "Naruto-kun!" I cried out in ecstasy. My guardian collapsed beside me once he was done. I listened to him pant. It clamed me down sweetly. Once Naruto-kun caught his breath, he turned to me and asked, "You okay?" "Mmm." I murmured as I lightly shut my eyes.

When he was asleep, I rolled over to Naruto-kun and whispered, "I love you Naruto-kun. I love you and forever." Then, I went back to sleep.

Next Chapter


	12. Somebody Told Me

Somebody Told Me

ThislovehastakenitstollonmeShesaidGoodbyetoomanytimesbeforeAndherheartisbreakinginfrontofmeIhavenochoicecauseIwontsaygoodbyeanymore

Katsuya

Three months of prison is not as bad as it seems. You just keep to yourself and they'll leave you alone. Plus, the other prisoners are scared of me.

I was arrested for another fight. The jackass was asking for it. He made a wise-ass remark about Sakura-can and I and I just lost it. Alcohol does that to me. I've gotten into plenty of fights when I was drunk. I even almost killed someone in a fight. My drinking, violence, and affairs are why I am treated like an outcast.

I walked heavily through the cold night. People avoided me. I even heard them whisper about me. I blocked them out. They were all the same. The whole village hates me. Even Sakura-chan in her heart of hearts hates me.

I made it back to our house. I unlocked the door… only to find it empty. At first, I thought Sakura-chan was asleep. She usually waited for me on the couch. This wasn't like her. "Sakura-chan!" I called out. Silence greeted me. I began to get concerned. I headed upstairs to out room. The bed was empty. My love had left me…. But where did she go?

Soon, the answer hit me. I became angry with it. Naruto's house. I hated him with a passion. That bitch is probably cheating on me with him! I'll show her! I'll show both of them! I stormed out of the room in anger.

The night was dead and cold. I didn't care. Spite was in my mind! How that bastard make off with my woman! Sakura is mine! No man can ever have her! I made it to Naruto's door and on it angrily. "Coming, coming." I heard him say. I began to calm down. Best try talking to the son-of-bitch first.

The door opened widely. Naruto looked as if he just got up. I tried to smile nicely. "What?" he asked. When the bastard fully opened his eyes and saw me, he became ticked off in a second. "Hi," I began. "Is Sakura-chan here?" Naruto glared at me. "Why would I tell you?" he snapped. "Because," I said. "She's **my girlfriend**!"

The idiot was trying not to laugh. I was beginning to lose it. "What the hell is so damn funny?" I barked. He stopped laughing and looked at me. "Your girlfriend?" Naruto asked. "Since when?" I clutched the red roses I bought for Sakura-chan tightly. I was pissed now. So I cheated on Sakura-chan countless times, but I still loved her.

I calmed down again. "Is she here?" I asked again. "Go away." he snarled. Then Naruto tried to slam the door in my face. I fought to open it again.

"You have her here, don't you? DON'T YOU?" I yelled. Naruto kicked me in the knee through the door. That's it! No more Mr. Nice Guy!

I forced open the door and punched the asshole in the face. He got angrier and punched me back. Then Naruto leapt forward and tackled me to the ground violently. We fought **all** of the time! Naruto always kicked my ass. I was determined to beat him one of these days. I bit onto that son-of-a-bitch's arm tightly and began kicking him like a madman. "Let go, you dumass!" Naruto yelled. Then, he began clawing, punching, and kicking to let go. But I hung on for dear life. This was my battle for love.

Naruto and I fought on until we heard someone scream out, "Boys! Stop! Stop it now!" We ceased our brawl and looked up. Sakura-chan stood in the doorway. She was dressed in only a white t-shirt. She looked sick with worry.

I rose to my feet dirty and beaten. My mood swung from violent yo gentle. I wanted to hold her tight and catch her tears. "Sakura-chan…" I said softly. "I'll come home with you Katsu-kun, just stop fighting." she pleaded. I rushed forward and embraced her. Sakura-chan trembled in my arms like a small child. Was my violence that bad now?

"All right," I murmured. "Let's go home." My love nodded and we headed home together.

But soon, I was angry again. "Baby," I said once we were in our room. "Yes?" Sakura-chan asked. "Did you sleep with Naruto while I was in prison?" I asked straightforward. I heard her freeze hard. I had my answer. Now I was really mad!

I lunged at my love and shoved her onto the bed. I pushed Sakura-chan's thighs apart and slipped my fingers into her pussy. When I drew them back out, they were soaking wet. I rubbed my fingers together and smelled them. My blood was really boiling now.

I smacked that whore in the face hard and began straggling her. "YOU BITCH!" I yelled. "YOU HAVE BEEN CHEATING ON ME! YOU WHORE!" "I'm sorry…" the harlot choked out. But her words fell on deaf ears and I kept choking her.

Finally, my love fainted from lack of air. I released her neck. I felt empathy and bitterness all together. The bitterness wouldn't let me touch her but the empathy let me check to see if she was still alive. Once I found her still alive, I quickly left the room to the bar.

Next Chapter


	13. Dance, Dance

SPRING

Dance, Dance

WhisperedgoodbyeandshegotonaplaneNevertoreturnagainButalwaysinmyheart

Naruto

Spring came early this year. It was warmer than usual but everything still seemed dead. My mind was on Sakura-chan. I hadn't seen her again in months. I began to worry if she had died or not. Damn that rat if she was!

My mind was so heavy that I wandered into a shortcut. The trees were still dead. All I thought about was Sakura-chan. The three months she stayed with me was heaven. She would have stayed longer if the douche bag hadn't showed up. Damn him!

I came to a cleaning. The ground was raked up as if something was to be planted. I began to step through it when someone yelled, "Stop!" I turned to see a little girl staring at me. I had never seen her before in my life. She had silver long blonde hard and hard blue eyes. Her dress was long dark velvet. She clearly wasn't from this village.

"Don't walk through the ground!" the girl exclaimed. I looked at her oddly. "Why?" I asked. The girl stepped forward. "I'm planting roses." she answered. Her answer confused me. "What?" I asked. The girl didn't answer. She just ran away beside them. I just shrugged and walked on the other side.

When I made it home, I found Sakura-chan sitting in front of my house. She had a cut on her lower lip and a big red handprint on her right cheek. I raced to her quickly. Sakura-chan looked up at me. She looked as if she had been crying. "He hit you again, didn't he?" I asked. Sakura-chan nodded. I became angry again. This was part of the problem. The village let Katsuya off too easily. He stayed in jailed for short times. If I had my way, that asshole would be locked away forever!

I sat beside Sakura-chan and held her close. She laid her head on my shoulder. "Don't worry Sakura-chan," I murmured. "I will always be here for you." Sakura-chan said nothing. She just held onto me tight. The real test to my duty had just begun.

Next Chapter


	14. Remedy

Remedy

ItriedmybesttofeedherappetiteKeephercomingeverynightSohardtokeephersatisfied

Katsuya

I sat on Ocha's bed again. She was only sanity. She understood me perfectly. Why couldn't Sakura-chan be more like Ocha?

My mistress lied beside me. She saw my expression. "Poor baby." Ocha said. "We got into another fight." I said. "I smacked her and she fell and cut her lip." Ocha held me again. "You should leave her and play with us." she cooed. I tried to smile. "I wish I could." I murmured. Ocha frowned. "That Sakura girl is killing your soul." she said somberly. I nodded. "I know." I mumbled. Ocha frowned. She mounted me quickly and ripped off my shirt. "Forget about her, you have me." she said gingerly. I finally began to smile. "Do as you like with me mistress!" I cried out. My sexy kitten smiled. "Gladly." she hissed.

Ocha licked my ear lightly. I trembled in delight. Yes! Do as you please! Ocha moved her tongue further down. I moaned out wildly. Sakura-chan is never like this! Ocha-chan is perfect. She should be my girlfriend not Sakura-chan! Ocha-sama is desire and love!

By the end, we lie asleep together. Ocha-sama was my rock. Without her, I was nothing. Ocha was freedom!

Next Chapter


	15. When it All Falls Down

When it All Falls Down

KeptplayinglovelikeitwasjustagamePretendingtofeelthesameThenturnaroundandleaveagain

Sakura

I paced around Naruto's living room. Katsuya went out again. I can't stand when he goes out on his affairs. I had to get tested for STDs twice! I was lucky to be clean. Still, I was scared to end up with HIV or something.

I shuttered at the mere thought of STDs from him. I sat down on the sofa. I could hear our fights in my head. We would be so loud that we could be heard from the academy. When Katsuya came home drunk, he was loud enough to wake the dead. He was the same sober. But Katsuya was worse drunk.

I stared out the window. The day was bright and cold. Naruto went out for the day. He was my rock. It's hard to believe this handsome young man was the same annoying brat at twelve. I used to hate him. But now, Naruto was my love. But what of Katsuya? If I leave, he'll kill us both and himself. Plus, I would be failing Katsuya. He needs me. He's sick. Katsuya is just a sick and scared child.

I buried my face in my lap. I just don't know what to do now. I wanted Naruto-kun but was trapped with Katsuya. I had no way out. But did I really?

Next Chapter


	16. Somewhere I Belong

Somewhere I Belong 

IllfixthesebrokenthingsRepairyourbrokenwingsAndmakesureeverythingsalright

Katsuya

I didn't have a good life from the start. I was abandoned near a dock at three days old. I was found by Oba-sama. She was a sweet old lady. She didn't have any children of her own. So Oba-sama was happy to take me in. My life with my grandma was decent except for one thing. She had an older adopted grandson named Jiro. He hated me from the start. I couldn't explain why. Maybe because he saw my future. Maybe because he was snob. I couldn't tell. Either way, Jiro hated me.

But with Oba-sama around, I was out of his reach. That was until I was two. Oba-sama became really ill. The oldest, Quon, had to hold the family together. He didn't care what Jiro did to me. I was now helpless. When I was five, Oba-sama died. That's where my misery started. Jiro's abuse and taunting grew worse. Quon didn't try to help. He was too busy with the eight of us. I was left to fend for myself.

At eight, I couldn't take it anymore. The final straw was late November. I was playing with the leaves outside. I couldn't sleep that night. The night was cool. The rain had just stopped. I was in serenity.

Then, I heard footsteps. I froze instantly. Only two people were up at this hour. Kei, who sleepwalks, and Jiro. I prayed it was Kei. But when I turned to my dismay, I saw Jiro glaring at me. I became afraid. He always beat me. Whether for damaging a dagger or no reason at all, I was still beaten. I swallowed hard. What did I do now?

Jiro smirked. My eyes grew big. Here is comes. Jiro walked forward and grabbed me by the shoulder. I tried not to scream in pain. He dragged me into the woods. My fear rose like floodwaters. Jiro dragged me to the temple. Blood was all over the floor.

He threw me to the ground. I tried to get up but Jiro stepped on my back hard. I clinched my teeth in pain. Jiro looked around. He began to snicker. "Tell me little brother," my captor hissed. "What is this?" I opened my eyes and looked around. "Blood." I said weakly. "I'm sorry, what?" Jiro asked. He stepped on my back harder, "BLOOD!" I cried out. "Good," Jiro said. "How did it get there?" I tried not to cry. "I fell…" I began. Jiro stepped on my back again. I tried hard not to scream. "Never mind that!" he snapped. "Clean it up!" "How?" I asked. Another step to my back came along. "Lick it up!" Jiro called out. I felt sick all over. "But Jiro…" I began to plead. He stepped on my back hard again. This time. I cried out in pain. "Lick it!" Jiro called again. I felt my body give way to his foot. I panted hard. I had no choice but to comply. I began to lick up the blood. Jiro laughed at me as I did so. "Lick it clean!" he yelled.

When the floor was clean, I felt like throwing up. Jiro just smirked. He walked away laughing. I sat on the temple floor crying. Crying in sickness and anger. I was weak against Jiro. Well, no more! I vowed to protect myself from now on!

The next day, Jiro tried to punch me for spilling the morning water. Instead of crying as usual, I grabbed his fist and glared at him. He was taken-aback. "Hey!" the idiot yelled. I stood my ground. "No!" I said coldly. "You aren't going to bully me around anymore!" Anger rose in Jiro. I didn't care. I found my strength. This triggered on-going battles between us. Then, another twist came.

Her name was Okichi. She came after Quon and Jiro. I had a crush on her. But Okichi never noticed me. That was until I was twelve. I was walking back from fishing in the river one hot summer day. I was coming to my room to rest for a while when I saw Okichi slipping a piece of paper in my winter jacket hanging on the door and run away. Curious, I walked to my room, dug into the pocket of the jacket, and pulled out the note. I opened it and read it quietly. Its message blew me away. It only said three little words.

_I love you._

I was stunned. Was she joking? Was this a prank? Was Jiro behind this? And if Okichi did love me, in what way? I decided to find out.

That evening, I found Okichi eating watermelon. "Hi." she said innocently. I swallowed hard. "About that note…" I began strongly. She began to blush. Right there, I had my answer. She loved me in a romantic sense. I rushed forward and held her close. Okichi held me back. "I love you, my precious." she whispered. I noticed her sweet scent. Her hair and body smelt of lotus flowers. It was so heavenly. I thought Okichi was an angel in disguise. From then on, we secretly dated.

My life had improved from there. But one late summer evening when I was fourteen would change everything. Quon, a female friend of his, Okichi, and I were taking a walk along the country road. Okichi had grown more luscious over these two years. She was now seventeen. Plenty of boys stared and drooled over her. But my love all turned them down. She was true and pure to me. I would then discover a dark side to her.

After hours of walking, we all decided to rest. I was about to drop off to sleep when I felt someone nudge me in the arm. I looked up and saw Okichi kneeling beside me. I was in a cloud of dreams. "Yes dear?" I asked. She quickly covered my mouth. "Just come with me." she whispered. I didn't ask any questions. I just got up and followed behind.

My love and I came to some bushes. I was really confused now. Why were we here? Then, Okichi gave me a hard kiss on the lips. Pleasantly stunned, I kissed back. She grabbed me tightly and fell back, taking me with her. Fear and delight mixed inside of me. I wanted this but something was holding me back…

Okichi yanked off my shirt. I began to tremble. Okichi sensed my fear and broke off the kiss. Her bluish violet eyes met mine. "What's wrong?" she asked. I swallowed hard. "I'm scared…" I admitted nervously. Okichi lightly touched my cheek. She kissed my forehead and whispered, "It's okay. I have you with me. I won't let anyone hurt you." I began to relax. I pulled off her red obi and slipped her white yukata off. I became aroused at her naked body. I instantly wanted this now! I untied my pants and slid them off.

We were in the middle of the lusty ride when we heard a sound. I paused and listened closely. Okichi looked at me. "What's wrong my love?" she asked. I heard snickering behind me. I slowly turned to see two older boys behind me. They didn't look like they were from Fire village. I caught onto why they were snickering. "Aw, look!" one called out. "Young lust in the bushes." I became scared. I heard about guys like them. They ambush young couples making love and beat them to death. I swallowed hard again.

The other one smirked. "Tell you what," he said. "We'll let you go if you keep on." My heart raced in fear. "Now?" I asked. They both grinned sickly. I looked down at Okichi. She looked pale with embarrassment. I tightened up despair. I had no other choice but to finish.

I continued the ride against my will. The older boys laughed and made catcalls as they watched. With my shame, my anger grew. I was angry with Okichi, not the intruders. She lied to me and used me. She promised she would protect me and now she failed. I wanted to kill her afterwards. One of the boys looked up. "Uh, Soi. I think we should go now." he said. "Not now," his pal said. "The runt didn't come yet!" I really felt sick now. Please stop this now!

I got my wish at last. The boys heard dogs and flew quickly. I pulled out of Okichi and climbed off. From then on, things were never the same anymore.

Things became bitter towards the end of summer. We all had a summer party. Okichi and I still weren't speaking. She couldn't even look into my eyes anymore. I was still angry with her. But things weren't harsh until Jiro pushed it over the edge. He and Okichi were talking near the window. I kept watching them from a distance. Okichi looked annoyed. Then, Jiro tried to kiss her on the lips. She kept pushing him away. Jiro just wouldn't quit and kept trying to kiss my former love. I became pissed at him as well. My old feelings for Okichi had sprung to life again. I wanted to rush in and protect her. But something had me back…

Finally, Okichi slapped Jiro in the face hard. The room became dead. Everyone stared at them hard. Jiro looked up in rage. Okichi watched in fear. "Slut!" he growled. Everyone stared our sister now. I rushed to Okichi's aid. Anger filled her soul. "That's a lie!" she countered. Jiro smirked. "That's not what I heard, right Katsuya?" I became stiff as everyone eyed me. I wanted to run away. Okichi stepped forward. "I'll tell you all the truth!" she screamed out. Right then, my fear and anger reached its final point. "NO YOU WON'T, YOU BITCH!" I screamed out as I grabbed her and threw her back against the wall. She hit her head hard and knocked out. Frightened, we all crowded around her. Quon checked if Okichi was still breathing. She seemed to lie lifeless. Fear became stronger than my anger. What have I done? What have I done? I just killed the one person who truly loved me! I fled in terror.

Later that night, I decided to bury the body in the lake. So I nailed the coffin shut and began pushing it out to the lake. But soon, my real guilt would start. As soon as I pushed Okichi's casket in the water, I heard screaming. I froze and realized that my love was still alive! I watched in horror as the coffin sank into the lake. I fell to my knees crying. Now I had done it, I really killed the one person I loved.

I decided to run away and find my father. I did run away and I did find my father. But he rejected me just the same.

As I walked home drunk today, I realized something. I was free. I didn't fear jail, the law, pain, or death. Women were all the same to me. No matter what a bitch said to me, I would be the more dominant one in the end. I laughed like a madman.

When I made it home, I found Sakura-chan hanging up clothes outside. I began to remember Okichi. They were both alike. Maybe too well. Sakura-chan turned to me. When she saw my face, she became frightened. I instantly began to hate her. But with my hatred, came a deep tenderness. I wanted to strangle her. But strangle her tenderly. My love began to run and I pursued her. I felt like a ravenous monster chasing a helpless deer.

Sakura-chan made it as far as the woods before I grabbed her by the right shoulder tightly. I would have pulled her down successfully if I hadn't tripped over an up-turned tree root and fell, taking her with me. When I rose to all four and opened my eyes, I saw her foot. She was escaping. I grabbed her by the heel and she lost her balance and fell again. My mouth landed behind Sakura-chan's knee. I sucked and nibbled on the sweet flesh in complete madness. I heard her panting softly in fear. Yes my love! Show me your fear!

I needed her! I wanted her! I pinned Sakura-chan down without mercy and turned her to face me. Her soft pleas fell on deaf ears. I smacked her across the face hard. "Shut up, you slut!" I yelled unconscious. Her eyes were big with fear. I was in a deep state of tenderness and hate. A bolt of desire raised in my rod, giving it length. I wanted to fuck her. But fuck her tenderly.

I held Sakura-chan down as I thrust into her madly. Her voice was too weak to be heard now. I saw tears streaming down her cheeks. I didn't care. Rage and lust burned through my soul quickly. It tore my up inside. Tears fell down my cheeks. I'm doing it again. I'm hurting the one person who cares about me. This is not me! This is not me! But I couldn't stop now. He expression of fear drove me to pump faster and faster. I… just… liked it…. I just couldn't quit!

At long last, I came. But to pull out of her would be painful. So I did so quickly. I looked at my poor victim. She was losing consciousness. Her pink silk panties hung around her ankles depressed and limp. I am so sorry my love.

Again, a mix of hatred and tenderness filled me. The hatred wouldn't let me touch Sakura-chan but the tenderness let me cover her. So I found an old blanket, threw it over her out cold body, and walked away quickly. I am so sorry, my love.

Next Chapter


	17. The Dolphin's Cry

The Dolphin's Cry

MypressureonyourhipsSinkingmyfingertipsIntoeveryinchofyouCauseIknowthatswhatyouwantmetodo

Sakura

I walked through the woods crying and holding the blanket around my weak and battered body tightly. When I awoke, I was alone and scared on my back staring at the dark night sky. I could remember the events quite clearly. I felt cold all of a sudden. Despite the pain, I was able to push myself up to my feet, take the blanket to cover myself, and start walking. The pain between my legs was unbearable. I could barely walk at first. But I managed to pull through it and continue.

I was stripped of every ounce of human I had left in me. I felt lower than dirt now. How could Katsuya do that to me? Sure, he raped me before but never like this. As I came near a river, my first thought was to throw myself in the water and kill myself. But then, the thought of Naruto-kun entered my head. He was so charming and gentle. I couldn't kill myself; Naruto-kun would be disappointed if I did. I picked up the pace and began walking to my love's house.

I pounded on the door hard like a child run-away. "Naruto-kun!" I called out. "It's me Sakura, open the door!" "I'm coming, I'm coming." I heard him say. I shivered in weakness as I waited. I needed him now more than ever. Naruto-kun was my rock. When he opened the door and saw me, concern rushed to his face. "Sakura-chan!" he exclaimed. "What happened to you?" I didn't answer. I just grabbed him and kissed him wildly on the lips. He was startled at first, I don't deny that. But then, Naruto-kun kissed back passionately. When he broke away, he said, "Tell me what's wrong." I still didn't answer him. I just rushed straight to his bedroom. Naruto-kun followed me as I expected.

Naruto-kun shut the door behind him. I sat a few inches in front of him. "What happened to you?" he asked me. "Did that son of a bitch hurt you again? Where is he? I'll kill him this time for even laying a finger on you!" I stepped in close to my true love. He became silent as he eyed me. "All you need to know," I whispered in his ear. "Is that he will be the one reason I ran back to you." I began kissing him ardently on the lips again. This time, Naruto-kun kissed back without hesitation. I pushed him lightly onto the bed and yanked off his shirt. My shame and sorrow melted into a playful lusty delight. I could tell he was up for me as well. Because he lightly flipped me onto my back and snapped away the blanket. I yanked off his pants in a burst of heat. Usually, I would be scared to sleep with a man because of Katsuya. But for once, I didn't care anymore. Katsuya could kill us both for all I care! At least, I would die happy! Naruto-kun was my real true love! If we were to die together, then so be it!

Naruto-kun began to pull in and out of me in complete passionate madness. I moaned and screamed out in pleasure. I felt like a human again. I held onto him for dear life. I felt as if I had died and gone to heaven with Naruto-kun inside of me pouring his love. When he came at long last, I was happy. We slept in each other's arms sweetly. We may have slept the entire night in Venus's bed, but my troubles would only get worse.


	18. 6 Underground

6 Underground

ThislovehastakenitstollonmeShesaidGoodbyetoomanytimesbeforeAndherheartisbreakinginfrontofmeIhavenochoicecauseIwontsaygoodbyeanymore

Naruto

I walked out to the woods before sunrise the next morning. I left Sakura-chan asleep in my bed. She had a rough night. I'm glad she came to me when she did. I had seen her like this before but this night topped it all. She didn't tell me what happened but I suspected that it involved that asshole once again. Usually when Sakura-chan ran to me, I would be plotting thoughts of blood work for Katsuya. I played myself killing him and hiding the body over and over again in my head. I didn't think about the consequences if I got caught for murder. I didn't care; Katsuya would finally be getting what he deserved for giving Sakura-chan hell for all of these years! But this morning, my head was completely blank. I felt numb all over. Maybe it was because of the lovemaking with Sakura-chan. I couldn't tell. I don't even know why I was out walking right at this moment. But I just kept walking through the woods.

I came to the same clearing in the center of the woods I crossed into yesterday. Sure enough, I found the same little girl I ran into yesterday. She was dropping seeds into the ground and covering them with dirt. Curious, I slowly and quietly walked up behind her to see what she was doing. Why would she be planting anything here of all places? That just seemed ridiculous. I just couldn't understand kids now.

"I'm planting roses." she answered without turning around. I froze in mystification. How did she know I was here? The girl turned to me smiling. "What kind of roses?" I asked. "Yellow." the girl answered. I just stared at her blankly. "Why?" I asked. She didn't answer. The girl just kept planting her yellow roses into the dead ground. As I watched her do so, I thought she was wasting her time. Nothing have been planted here and survived. But yet, I just couldn't help but wonder, can she prove me differently?

Once she was done, the girl got up and left without a word. I stared at the newly planted ground. The yellow roses were on my mind. I suddenly began to hope that I could be proven wrong and see them grow to be beautiful, as she had hoped. If not, I hated to see the disappointed look on her face by summer.

Next Chapter


	19. Cosmos Outer Space

Cosmos (Outer Space)

ThislovehastakenitstollonmeShesaidGoodbyetoomanytimesbeforeAndherheartisbreakinginfrontofmeIhavenochoicecauseIwontsaygoodbyeanymore

Sakura

My troubles only grew worse. Days later after my double erotic night, I became sick. I didn't know what it was. But soon, I began throwing up. I began to suspect that I was pregnant. So I went to the village nurse and took a pregnancy test. My fears were confirmed. The test was positive. I was pregnant. I fell into deep worry. I didn't know who the father was. Both options were grim. If it was Katsuya's, the child would be in hell with me. He would probably beat the child just like he would beat me. Could he handle being a father? But, what if Naruto-kun was the father? Katsuya would be angry and kill all three of us and himself. And how could I tell either one of them?

As it turns out, that was the least of my problems. Gossip spreads faster than wildfire in this village. One of the ladies with the nurse must have over heard when I took my test. Because, I heard whispers about Katsuya and me when I was walking home.

"So Haruno is pregnant, huh?"

"Yes."

"By who?"

"Katsuya."

"Katsuya? That drunken sleazy idiot?"

"Yes!"

"Poor woman."

"Poor woman _and_ child!"

"Do you think that child will be just like its father?"

"Heaven forbid!"

"If that happens, we'll all have to live through that idiot's embarrassment all over again! Hidden Leaf village will never recover from its shame."

"So, what should we do?"

"Pray that the child dies before it is born!"

"Yes! That sounds like a great idea! We'll pray that the child dies before it is born!"

I ran away to home after they said that. But along the way, I stopped. How could they suggest such a thing to a baby? How could I tell Katsuya and Naruto-kun I was pregnant? And what if the villagers were right? What if my child became just like Katsuya? I would have to deal with the shame of both Katsuya and my kid! I sank to the ground and cried. My life and future just kept getting grimmer and grimmer.

Then, I felt someone grab me by the shoulder and drag me into an alley. My heart pounded in fear. Had Katsuya found me already? Then, I turned around to face my captor and released. It was only Ino. I breathed heavy in relief. "Please don't scare me like that again, Ino." I pleaded. Her face was full of concern. "What's wrong?" I asked her. "Tell me it's not true," Ino pleaded. "Tell me it's not true!" I looked away nervously. I knew what she was talking about. How could I answer?

"Yes." I said weakly. "I am pregnant." Ino became sick with worry again. I sat down on a huge wooden crate. "But," I began again. "I don't know who the father is." Ino looked at me puzzled. "What do you mean?" she asked. I drew in a deep breath. Ino was my friend and enemy, so I could trust her with this secret. But how will she take it? I would just have to see. Well, here goes.

"Katsuya raped me again." I began. "But after that, I went to Naruto's house and…" "You slept with him?" Ino asked. I nodded in weakness. She became worried. "Are you going to keep it?" she asked. "I don't know." I said with guilt. Ino didn't say anything. She didn't need to. I was trapped between heaven and hell with no way out.

I finally made it home that evening. My chest hurt. But that would soon be the least of my worries. When I stepped into the living, guess who was there. "Hey princess!" Katsuya called out. Startled I jerked my head up quickly. He was sitting on the sofa smirking at me. For once, my captor was sober. That made me nervous. Sure, he was deadly drunk but when he was sober, Katsuya constantly trapped me into mind traps. He would ask me things like if I was cheating. If I answered yes, he would beat me and if I said no, he'd accuse me of lying and still beat me. I became afraid quickly. This was another battle coming.

"My princess," Katsuya said as approached me and rubbed my cheek. My muscles became tight. "I have heard that you are pregnant." he went on. "Tell me it is not true." I swallowed hard. If I lie, he'll beat. If I tell the truth, he'll beat. I was trapped again.

I nodded sickly. Katsuya kept his pleasant face. "Really?" he asked. "Yes." I said in weak croak. "I see." he said. I was still in terror. "Who may I ask is the father?" Katsuya asked next in his clam voice. I looked away in shame. "You don't know, do you?" he asked. I bit my lip nervously. "Uh-huh." Katsuya said at last. "Look up at me." I didn't want to but I had no choice, so I did. Katsuya grinned and slapped me right in the mouth so hard that I fell back to the ground. I tried my hardest not to cry but it was unless. Tears streamed from my eyes like a flood. Katsuya for once had stoic face after he smacked me. Usually he was smiling, but not this time. He just walked off and left me in tears.

Next Chapter


	20. Are We the Waiting?

Are We the Waiting?

ThislovehastakenitstollonmeShesaidGoodbyetoomanytimesbeforeAndherheartisbreakinginfrontofmeIhavenochoicecauseIwontsaygoodbyeanymore

Katsuya

I stood over the bridge in the heavy spring day. My head ached with sorrow and guilt. My love was pregnant. The worst part was it might not be my child. I couldn't be a father. I'm too weak. I'm not even a good boyfriend. How could I raise a child? What if I abused the child as well? I wouldn't be able to forgive myself for doing so.

I looked down at the water. Tears streamed down my face into the water. All my life, I had been tortured. Okichi haunted my sanity. I still hear her screams in my nightmares. I didn't know she was still alive. I didn't know she was still alive! Is this her way of punishing me for taking her life? Coming back into the form of Sakura-chan to make me despise and beat her without mercy? Making me have this endless hunger for bedding different women every night only to have it worsen? Making me hit the bottle more and more each day? Bringing shame to Hidden Leaf village _and_ Sakura-chan herself? Making me a threat to every person who crossed my path? Now, was she piling this burden of being an awful father to a child that might not be mine?

I closed my eyes and held my head down. I could hear Okichi laughing in my head wickedly. I only have myself to blame for driving Sakura-chan into the arms of another man. I would've done the same thing if I was in her position. If had been tortured so much, why am I putting Sakura-chan through the same thing? I'm even worried that I'll end up killing both her and her child one day.

The wind pasted over my head. Was this to be my fate? Causing pain and suffering to the people I love and care about? I can't bear looking into that child's face when they called me "daddy". It would just be a stab to my heart. All of this tore me up inside. Sakura-chan hates me in her heart of hearts and I can't blame her. Sakura-chan and Okichi were both just pretty faces there to harm me every single day I lived. Oh, Okichi! Have you not done enough to me? Haven't I suffered enough? I'm sorry for murdering you. Can you please forgive me now and let me have some to peace to my life? How much more suffering must I bear before I can redeem myself for all of the pain I've caused? Am I doomed to bring pain and suffering to the people close to me?

Next Chapter


	21. Damn, I Wish I was Your Lover

Damn, I Wish I was Your Lover

ThislovehastakenitstollonmeShesaidGoodbyetoomanytimesbeforeAndherheartisbreakinginfrontofmeIhavenochoicecauseIwontsaygoodbyeanymore

Naruto

I was out in my yard when I saw Sakura-chan approach me. I saw a bitter look on her face. I instantly knew something was wrong. So I quickly ran to her and embraced her tightly. Sakura-chan lightly pushed me away. I was concerned. "Sakura-chan," I spoke up. "What's wrong?" My girl swallowed hard and looked up at me. Her tears were big and full tear ready to fall on those pretty cheeks of hers.

"I'm pregnant and it might be yours." she replied. That was a slap in the face to me. "What? By how long?" I asked. "Three weeks." Sakura-chan answered. I clinched my teeth hard. "Damnit!" I shouted as I kicked at the ground. Sakura-chan began to cry. I cooled down when I saw her face and held her tightly. "Does Katsuya know?" I asked. She nodded. I became sick with worry and anger. "What are we going to do?" I asked. "Are you going to keep it?" "I don't know." Sakura-chan murmured out. "I just don't know."

I just kept holding on to her. Poor soul. Katsuya had abused her so much that she ran to me. My love for her was still burning strong and I ended up taking with bliss. Now, she was pregnant with a child who she doesn't know who the father is, Katsuya is going to be a bigger jackass than before, and I'm just caught in the middle of all of this drama-tragedy. But I can't run now. Both Sakura and the baby need me. If I leave them now, I would be saying, "I give up on you." I would be leaving to die in hell. No! I can't leave them! I won't leave them! I am going to stay with them until the very end! "Don't worry Sakura-can," I whispered to her. "I will take care of you." Then I kissed her lightly on the head and kept holding her back.

Next Chapter


	22. This Love

This Love

ThislovehastakenitstollonmeShesaidGoodbyetoomanytimesbeforeAndherheartisbreakinginfrontofmeIhavenochoicecauseIwontsaygoodbyeanymore

Sakura

Abortion seemed to be the only way out. I had no other choice. I only hoped Katsuya and Naruto-kun would understand. I managed to creep away from Katsuya while he slept early the next morning, get dressed, and meet Ino out the door. She agreed to go and support me while I did so. We walked quickly to the village nurse. The sun was barely up. To save time, we took a shortcut through the forest. We came to a clearing where roses stood weak in the ground. They hadn't bloomed yet but I couldn't tell what they were. They seemed to be fighting to grow and live to bloom into their full beauty. As Ino and I walked past them, I wondered who planted them, why they were growing here, and how they growing since the ground was dead.

Ino had to pull me along because I kept staring at the weak roses. "Why the hell would someone plant anything out here of all places?" Ino asked in a huff. "Nothing has been able to ground in that spot for years!" "I don't know." I replied. "I just don't know." I secretly hoped that they would grow up strong and beautiful as their gardener intended for them. It gave me hope that my life could get better after all.

We made it to the nurse. She wasn't ready yet, so Ino and I had to wait. I swallowed hard and paced around a bit. Suddenly, abortion didn't seem like a good idea anymore. How would I face Katsuya and Naruto-kun afterwards? I also realized I would giving the villagers what they were praying for, the death of my unborn child. And then what? What if I caught an infection and died from it? What if something goes wrong? Could I do this and live with myself afterwards?

Finally, the nurse came out to us. My body became stiff. The nurse looked me dead in the eyes. Her stoic look sent me into silent panic. I broke out into a cold sweat. Suddenly, I couldn't do this. Abortion wasn't a great idea anymore. "What do you want?" the nurse asked me. I finally broke down. "Ino!" I cried out. "I've changed my mind! I'm keeping my baby!" Then I ran away in tears of fear. I couldn't do it. I just couldn't do it!

Next Chapter


	23. Clowns Can You See Me Now?

Clowns (Can You See Me Now?)

ThislovehastakenitstollonmeShesaidGoodbyetoomanytimesbeforeAndherheartisbreakinginfrontofmeIhavenochoicecauseIwontsaygoodbyeanymore

Sakura

I spent the most of the day outside. For once, I felt free. The air was so clean. The trees were so thick and green. Life seemed so beautiful. I had that same happiness I had when I was with Naruto-kun. I stood still and closed my eyes to take in the beauty around me. I began to imagine my child after it was born. I could already feel their hair through my fingertips. Their happy laughter rang through my ears. Suddenly, it didn't matter who the father was, all I cared about was my child's happiness and health. I lightly stroked my three-month belly in joy. I was glad I didn't abort the baby. But soon, my sweet bliss would die into painful sorrow again.

I made it to our mailbox in the late afternoon. I got the mail while I was in the clouds. I looked through the mail as I walked. So far, I only saw the bills. It was easy for me to pay them off when I took extra jobs to support Katsuya and me. The four bills we had didn't pull me down at all. But then, I came across a cherry blossom pink envelope. It smelled of lilies. The handwriting was elegant. Right then, I knew it was a girl's handwriting. It was too pretty to be a guy's. Uneasiness fell on me. I nervously opened the envelope and began reading the letter. My discovery disappointed me greatly. This was a love letter from a girl he met last summer. They had been writing to each other ever since then. The worst part is that she wanted Katsuya to run away with her. I dropped all of the bills on the ground in despair. My boyfriend had been cheating on me long-distance. I ran to the house with the letter in my hand. I was both sad and angry now!

"KATSUYA!" I yelled when I stormed into the den. I found that bastard sitting on the couch. He looked up at me like a sweet little child. I didn't buy it this time! "Katsuya!" I snapped. "What the hell is this?" That sweet child look on face broke like when he saw the open letter. He too became angry. He rose to feet and pushed me against the wall. My anger-sadness became frantic as well. "You went through my mail?" he yelled. My fury stiffened. "I had good reason to!" I yelled back. "I'm tired of you sleeping around with different women every night! You expect me to stay faithful to you but yet you don't follow your our expectations. If you had treated me better, I wouldn't have ran to Naruto-kun!" This was the straw that broke the camel's back. Katsuya smacked my in the face hard. I fought back my tears fiercely. Not this time! I am not going to be a victim today!

I pushed him off me and he stumbled back. Katsuya was a bit startled. I grabbed a dagger and held in up in rage. My captor just smirked at me and laughed. "Are you going to stab and kill me?" he asked like Satan himself. I clinched the dagger tightly. "Go on," he hissed at me. "Do it! Kill me and I'll be free from my hell and misery forever! You'll be doing this village, the baby, and yourself a favor. So go ahead, stab me. I know you want to, because to loathe me deep down in the core of your heart!" I became hesitant. Why couldn't I move all of sudden? He spoke the truth too clearly. All except one thing, I didn't hate him as he came to believe. I still loved him and wanted to help him find closure in his life for what he did to Okichi. Katsuya used to talk so admirable about her and he said he felt horrible for murdering by accident. But my mission was getting to deadly to bare. It would be easier for me to stab and kill him and make it look like a drunken suicide. But still….

Katsuya just laughed. "You can't do it, can you?" he asked. "That's not true," I spoke up. "I love you with all of my heart!" "LIAR!" Katsuya yelled like a bloodthirsty savage. I froze in pity. I wanted to reached hold him in my loving arms. My love calmed down again. Then he stepped forward and slapped the dagger out of my hand. It hit the ground with a loud clank. Katsuya then shoved me to the ground so hard that I fell and landed on my back with a crash. My anger became fear again. "I'm sorry Katsuya-kun!" I cried out. But it was too late. Katsuya kicked me repeatedly. I put my arms over my stomach to protect my child. I fought back my tears harder as Katsuya kept kicking me. He kept yelling bitch and whore over and over again. Each kick was more painful than the last.

At the end, I lied on the floor in pain. Katsuya stood over me smirking. "Stupid whore and pathetic bastard child!" he said. Then, my love left me again. I lied there and cried in misery. I was fighting a losing battle.

Next Chapter


	24. How Soon is Now? Pt 1

SUMMER

How Soon is Now? Pt. 1

ThislovehastakenitstollonmeShesaidGoodbyetoomanytimesbeforeAndherheartisbreakinginfrontofmeIhavenochoicecauseIwontsaygoodbyeanymore

Naruto

Three months later, all three of our fates were finalized. It happened in early August. Sakura-chan was visiting me as usual. Katsuya had gone AWOL for some reason. It was probably for the best. Things had been peaceful for this summer. But then, that silence was shattered. I was outside when Sakura-chan rushed out. "Naruto-kun!" she cried out in a weak voice. "I'm in labor!" I was in complete shock. Sakura-chan wasn't due until mid-November. Right then, I knew something was dead wrong.

"Okay," I said quickly. "I'll get you to the nurse right away!" Sakura-chan tried to stood but she was sinking to her knees in agony. I rushed forward and held her up. I had to act fast. Her and the baby's life could be in danger. I quickly took her in the house, threw a robe over her long white lacy nightgown, and rushed her to the nurse.

The nurse was busy today. I dragged Sakura-chan to the front. I had to knock plenty of people out of the way to do so. The nurse walked straight to the desk. "What do you want?" she asked in a dull voice. I slammed my hand down onto the counter as if to break it. "Help us out! Sakura-chan is in early labor and something is terribly wrong!" I yelled out. I knew I drew attention by yelling like an idiot. But I didn't care. Sakura-chan and the baby's lives were more important right now. I began panting wildly. The nurse looked me dead into the eye. "Isn't she due in three months?" she asked. "YES! HELP US!" I shouted. The nurse kept her dull look. "Okay, calm down." she replied. Then she turned to Sakura-chan. "Come with me, dear." the nurse said. Then she came around the counter, took Sakura-chan by the arm, and took her down the hall. "I need three nurses to assist me!" the nurse yelled as she moved quickly. Instantly, three nurses about sixteen years old rushed to Sakura-chan's aid. I followed behind in a heartbeat.

The news seemed grim. The nurse turned to me with a worried look on her face. "This is high-risk pregnancy." she addressed. "Due to the abuse Haruno-san has been through, the baby has been forced into early labor. There is also some bad hemorrhage that it is causing as well. If we stall any longer, Haruno-san will be losing both her baby and her life." My eyes widened fast. "Is the baby going make it?" I asked quickly. The nurse took my hands lightly. "The only way to save the child and the mother is to deliver the baby right away." she said strongly. "Haruno-san has agreed to this. Are you okay with this?" I bit my lip hard. What could I say? Neither Sakura-chan nor I knew if this was my kid or not. That drunken dumass was nowhere to be found. He put Sakura-chan in this fix, so he should be here to help. But he's not and I still have a mission to carry out! Sakura-chan and my possible child's lives sat firmly in my hands. I couldn't screw this up, damnit!"

"Do what you must!" I said at last. The nurse smiled me. "Wise decision." she said. Then she turned to her nurses. "I need one of you to stop the bleeding and the others to aid me in delivering the baby safely." she instructed. "Yes ma'am!" they all yelled. Then they took their places. The nurse turned back to me. She put her hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry Uzumaki-san." she said. "I'll make sure _your_ baby is delivered safely." I stood there stunned. "But," I began. "How do you know I'm the father? Sakura-chan and I don't even know if that's true!" The nurse put her finger to my lips and smiled. "I don't know if that's true either," she replied. "I hope you would be the father and not that lousy drunk! But even if the baby lives and turns out to be Katsuya's child, you will always be the child's real father to me!" Then she went back to her work.

I stood still and watched. Her words touched me. They reminded me over those roses that little girl planted. On the way to nurse, I saw them. Some of the roses had fallen over weak and dead. Only seventeen roses stood tall and slowly blooming. The sight of the fallen roses made me depressed. I really hoped the girl's roses would grow and bloom into their perfect beauty. Now, my hope was reduced down to seeing those seventeen remaining grow and bloom. Just like Sakura-chan and our possible child would live to have a happy life. I sat down near the door and waited.

Next Chapter


	25. How Soon is Now? Pt 2

How Soon is Now? Pt. 2

ThislovehastakenitstollonmeShesaidGoodbyetoomantimesbeforeAndmyheartisbreakinginfrontofmeShesaidGoodbyetoomanytimesbefore

Sakura

My daughter, Chiyo, was born early the next morning. My pains continued on through the night. Chiyo was a beautiful girl. But there was another depth to my sorrow. Chiyo's heart was barely beating and her breath was faint. I was still bleeding inside badly. The nurses began to silently worry. The main nurse walked over to me with my daughter in her arms. Her face was pale. "Haruno-san," she spoke up. "We will examination your daughter to try and save her." I was too weak to move. I had lost so much blood. I felt sick. My hopes for a better were fading away. Was I doomed to suffer for eternity? No! Chiyo had to survive and so did I! We had to!

"I don't care what happens to me!" I cried out. "Just save my Chiyo!" The nurse toughened up. "We will do our best!" she declared. "In the mean time, you stay down. You aren't in any conditional to move. You'll only make the bleeding worse if you do." I managed to give her a weak smile. Then the nurse took little Chiyo away to save her life. The nurse pushed down onto my stomach very hard to try and stop the bleeding.

Naruto-kun traveled back and forth to give me updates on my daughter's health. "They have Chiyo on life support." he told me. "She has problems with her heart. It's too weak." All I could do was lay their weak and pale. My own little happiness was slipping away and I was helpless to do anything about it. Naruto-kun saw the cheerless look on my face. "The doctors are considering on performing heart surgery on her." he spoke up. "Really?" I asked as my lips trembling. "It's risky," Naruto-kun bravely pushed on. "But it's worth a shot to spare Chiyo's little life." I suddenly had a small burst of hope again. "I let them do it," I pleaded out. "Anything to save my daughter's life!" Naruto-kun lightly shushed me and I clamed down again. "Easy now," one of the nurses said. "Don't move so much or the bleeding will be worse than it is already." I let my body go still. I had to try and still alive as hard as I could. Chiyo needed me now. She needed both her mother and her father. It was our mission to live and survive. "Chiyo has little dark pink hairs on her head," he went on. "Chiyo is a lovely name for her. It fits her perfectly. I think she's going to be a beautiful and smart girl, just like you." My eyes became light again. "Do you really think so?" I asked. Naruto-kun just nodded. Suddenly, my hope returned back just as healthy and strong as before.

Soon, I screamed out in pain. Naruto-kun panicked silently. "What's wrong Sakura-chan?" "I don't know!" I wailed out. "But the pain has gotten much worse!" The nurses moved quickly and applied more pressure to my stomach. The main nurse ran into the room. "What is going on here?" she yelled out. "The hemorrhage has gotten worse!" one of the nurses yelled. The nurse ran over to me quickly. "Just stay calm and don't move!" I began to grab onto the sheets as tightly as I could. I screamed out louder and louder. "Listen girls," the nurse called out. "Chiyo needs someone to watch over while she fights for her life! Two of you go down to the baby and stay with her! QUICKLY!" Two of them nodded and abandoned me to see to my dying little angel. The main nurse pushed both of her strong hands onto my stomach hard and the remaining nurse did the same. I screamed louder. The pressure was making to pain much worse. Naruto-kun rushed forward and pushed down on my stomach. My screams grew worse and worse.

The next few hours were the worst in my life. It made my days with Katsuya look like a heaven. My pain just kept getting worse and worse. The nurses and Naruto-kun pressing down on my stomach didn't help either. I kept screaming out. Soon, I became quiet. My memory became a blur from that point on. It is with me in small fragments however. My vision became watery and hazy. My breath became very faint. The nurses and Naruto-kun were talking to me. Their voices were so faint that I could barely hear them. Maybe it was because I was on the thin line between life and death. Right at that moment, I made myself a little promise. If Chiyo and I came out of this dark nightmare alive, I would get up and leave Katsuya for good. Naruto-kun would be the acting father to my baby. I might even marry him one day. Sorry, Katsuya. I have failed you, forgive me. Then, everything went black….

Next Chapter


	26. Soul Meets Body

Soul Meets Body

ThislovehastakenitstollonmeShesaidGoodbyetoomanytimesbeforeAndherheartisbreakinginfrontofmeIhavenochoicecauseIwontsaygoodbyeanymore

Naruto

I walked through the shortcut in the woods months later. The air was clean. I came to the clearing where the roses were growing. I noticed that only two yellow roses were standing tall and in full bloom. The dead ones were lying all around. I felt a mix of sorrow and joy for those roses. I really hoped they would all bloom into their true beauty. But I was glad two of their survived to bloom and be lovely. I wondered what their gardener would think if she had seen her roses now. I bet that she would probably feel just the same as I did. I just sighed numbly and kept walking.

I made it to Sakura-chan's house in a half hour. She sat on the porch staring out at me. She looked healthier now than she did months ago. Her skin had more color to it and she had put a little weigh on. She was just perfect in her yellow summer dress with her hair pulled back. Her eyes seemed blank however. I approached her calmly. "Hi Sakura-chan." I addressed her. "Hi Naruto-kun." she said in a low voice. I saw little Chiyo asleep in her basinet at her mother's feet. The baby looked healthier than when she was first born as well. Her cheeks were a rose pink. "They put a tube in her heart." Sakura-chan explained softly. "She's going to live a normal life but she has to have a check-up every month." "I see." I said. But still, one question was on my mind.

"Sakura-chan." I addressed her. "Yes?" she asked. I drew in a mouth full of air. Well, here goes. "Who is Chiyo's father?" I asked at last. Sakura-chan just smiled at me coyly. She motioned me closer and I came to her. She moved close to my ear and whispered, "You." I stood stunned in joy. "Mine?" I asked. Sakura-chan just nodded at me. "Just before we went home," she explained. "I had a fraternity test on her." I was about to bust in joy. It was just as I had hoped. Chiyo was my daughter after all. I was a father now!

"Naruto-kun," Sakura-chan spoke again. "Hm?" I asked. She lightly took me by the hands. "I was wondering," my love began softly. "Could you stay with Chiyo-chan and I? We need you here with us. I'll even marry you one day." I smiled richly. "I wouldn't have it any other way." I answered. My love's eyes welled with tears over joy.

And so it was. Everyone's fates were both bitter yet joyful all together. Katsuya died in a warehouse days after Chiyo's birth. He died without any closure to his life. Even though I hate to admit it, I do feel sorry for him in a sense. The man had a rough life from the start. He really did feel bad for what he did to Okichi. He really did love her. He really did. Now that I think about it, his tears when he thought and mentioned her were not tears of drunkenness; they were real tears. Sure, he loved Sakura-chan but he just didn't know how to show it. He didn't know how to because everyone just taught him hate all of his life. Now, he has to carry his sins to his ashy grave with him. Chiyo almost died but she managed to pull through. All no thanks to Katsuya. But, she was now the joy in Sakura-chan and my life. Sakura-chan live today but she barely lived. Any more blood loss, and she would have joined Katsuya along with Chiyo if she didn't live. But she has to forever live with the fact that she failed to save Katsuya. And me? I have a family now. Only because someone died.

But for me to understand Katsuya and the pain he went through, it too late. It is too late. Maybe if things were different, I could have helped him. But it is too late now.

Owari

Back


End file.
